


Kisses

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after "The Parents Find Out" and before "Wounds"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "The Parents Find Out" and before "Wounds"

Adrien and Marinette’s relationship, though never explicitly stated, was far from a secret. The two were always extremely affectionate and tactile, a hand brush here, a hug there, a quick kiss between classes. Some of their touches seemed unconscious; just reassuring themselves that the other was there. 

Most days, the two walked to class together. 

On the days they didn’t, Adrien would walk in, take one look at the tired Marinette, and plant a kiss on her forehead. The ravenette would look up at the blond. “You missed.”

“Did I?” 

“Mmmm.” Marinette pulled him down for a proper kiss before the teacher walked in.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship, on the outside, remained the same. 

Chat still teased and flirted, Ladybug still rebuked his advances ( _ why  _ Adrien would never understand, they were dating after all). 

But they were a little more protective than they used to be. And one incident just blew the whole thing open.

Chat Noir had been thrown halfway across Paris by an akuma and Ladybug, after cleansing said akuma, flung herself into her kitty’s arms and kissed him in lieu of the normal fistbump the two normally exchanged. And Alya had gotten a picture of it.

The Ladyblog exploded. 


End file.
